


TMNT (2012) Drinking Game

by Hypsidium, inactivelyverby



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drinking Games, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypsidium/pseuds/Hypsidium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inactivelyverby/pseuds/inactivelyverby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hypsidium and I binge watched the series and decided to make a drinking game for it.</p>
<p>WARNING: WE WERE FAR TOO THOROUGH!</p>
<p>We made it to about episode 4 before we had to all tap out.</p>
<p>This list is ever growing and will be added to randomly. Any suggestions feel free to send them my way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMNT (2012) Drinking Game

**SHOTS**  
If someone other than Mikey makes up a nickname  
Every time you hear the original theme song  
When Mikey is right

**FINISH DRINK**  
Every time Splinter fights (finish drink, fighting in practice does not count)  
Finish drink anytime Splinter admits to being wrong

**TAKE A DRINK**  
Mutant Transformation scene  
Every time Donnie breaks a bo  
Every time Raph hits Mikey  
Every time Mikey makes a nickname (a shot if someone else does)  
When Donnie is a know it all  
When they're called something other than turtles (i.e. frogs, aliens, etc)  
When they use farting sounds or whiny puppy or other stupid sound effects  
Every time a human 'just can't' over the turtles (if they freak out seeing them)  
Every time Splinter is sassy/snarky  
Every time someone wigs out about pizza or pizza related things  
Any time Mikey fucks up the English (or any) language  
Every time Donnie invents something new  
Every time one of Donnie's inventions backfires or fuckers up  
First time the turtle's eyes go super saiyan (sexy glowy white badassery) in an episode  
Anytime 'shell' is used as an euphemism for 'ass' or the likes  
Every time April fucks up and gets herself into trouble  
Every time Donnie fucks up flirting  
Every time Donnie steals something  
Every time Raph growls  
Every new mutant that is introduced  
Every time Mikey touches buttons   
Every time April kicks ass  
When they call a villain by the wrong name  
Every time Donnie gets owned in the face  
When anyone speaks Japanese  
Every time someone has a flashback


End file.
